


Good vibrations

by the99eth



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the99eth/pseuds/the99eth
Summary: Если подумать, в первый раз Оливер намеревался его избить. Во второй тоже. Сейчас он уже понимал, что делает. Почти понимал.





	Good vibrations

Каждый день Оливер Квин отвечает перед самим собой за судьбу целого государства. Каждый день — это предательства и доносы, казни и прошения, подавление восстаний и слежка. У него неоспоримый статус лидера, который, как ему точно известно, оттеняется ненавистью и жаждой его крови у 20-30 % населения.  
Он знает, что в его взгляде - вес каждой смерти ради Рейха. Он избегает смотреть в глаза себе самому.  
А еще есть Кара.  
Кара больна.  
Кара умрёт.  
Этим утром ему показалось, что Кара больше не дышит, и его собственное сердце чуть не остановилось. Потом она открыла глаза и долго смотрела на Оливера, будто не узнавая.  
Он тоже перестал ее узнавать. Кара не говорила больше ни о чем, кроме своей копии с другой Земли, ее сердце, ее жизни, предназначенной Рейху. Она часто пропадала неизвестно куда, возвращалась под утро и с тем же пустым выражением лица ложилась в кровать. Может быть, она тоже избегает смотреть ему в глаза?

А еще есть Обратный Флэш.  
Гениальный Эобард Тоун, единственный, кто может спасти Кару. Единственный, кто знает, как не запутаться в дорогах между разными версиями Земли, единственный, кто был везде — и в то же время, когда-то был человеком, обычным, слабым и сомневающимся, как сам Оливер. 

Никто никогда не раздражал Оливера так сильно, как Тоун. И только Тоун может стереть мысли о Каре, судьбе государства и 20-30 % недовольных из его головы. 

Оливер не помнит, как это случилось впервые. Он помнит, как на следующий день, вернувшись с очередной разведки ситуации на Земле-1, Тоун смотрел на него иначе. Как победитель. Хотя для Оливера раскладка ролей в их внезапно начавшихся личных контактах казалась совсем иной.

Если подумать, в первый раз Оливер намеревался его избить. Во второй тоже. Сейчас он уже понимал, что делает. Почти понимал. 

— Семейные неурядицы, мистер Квин? — сквозь хрип улыбнулся Тоун, когда Оливер прижал его к стене в одном из ведущих в закрытые комнаты коридоров дворца Рейха.  
Оливер стиснул зубы и тряхнул его сильнее. Тоун не сопротивлялся, хотя — и обычно он не преминул бы об этом сообщить — мог убить его за долю секунды.  
— И никакого желания о них поговорить. Будем решать ваши психологические проблемы силой, как всегда?  
Оливер вдруг понимает, как безумие и отчаяние все это время росли у него внутри, и как их беспрепятственно гасят холодные смеющиеся глаза человека, которому плевать на все и всех, кроме себя самого. 

Он не помнит, в который раз впервые поцеловал Тоуна, впился в его рот, не давая дышать, вжимая в стену еще сильней, проталкивая язык между его губами. Обычно он молчал, оставлял Обратному Флэшу право комментировать происходящее (и тот не скупился на комментарии), но теперь, сдирая с Тоуна черный пуловер и ломая пряжку на поясе, он даже что-то сказал.

— Хорошо, что ты не в костюме, Эо, — говорит он Тоуну на ухо, и поднимает его по стене вверх, усаживая на себя. — Было бы неудобно.  
— Мне нравится, как ты меня называешь, — Тоун обхватывает его бедрами и немного расслабляется, позволяет держать, управлять собой. Он опускается растянутым в этой позе анусом на член, и Оливер, сжимая до синяков его ноги, начинает насаживать его на себя, с каждым движением проникая немного глубже.

— Отпусти меня, — стонет Тоун ему в шею, когда руки уже дрожат, - так у тебя не получится… быстро.

Обратный Флэш поворачивается к стене и широко расставляет ноги.

— Давай, Стрела, - и Оливер засаживает ему сзади. — Покажу кое-что…

Оливер уже не может остановиться. Вся его ненависть к себе, к Каре и Рейху, к этому ублюдку, который так легко его одолел, даже не используя свои мета-силы, вторгается в Эобарда Тоуна с каждым толчком. Кажется, будто Тоун передал ему немного Силы Скорости, потому что он движется все быстрее и быстрее, и не чувствует никакого напряжения, а Тоун выгибается в его руках, стонет своим абсолютно невозможным голосом. И ему все равно, что синяки на его бедре уже превратились в ссадины, а правая рука Оливера скоро вырвет с макушки клок волос.

А еще Оливер выясняет, что Эобард Тоун, о господи, может вибрировать любой мышцей своего тела. 

В четвертый или пятый раз Оливеру наконец удается уложить его в кровать, и Тоун, конечно же, комментирует цвет и материал постельного белья, и интересуется, кто именно принял решение это приобрести.

Раньше Оливер убил бы за это, но теперь он ненавидит желтого ублюдка уже не так сильно.


End file.
